Valentines Yay
by Future-Gamefreak
Summary: In which Stacey takes forever, Lance has no sense of subtlety, and Bradley isn't really an expert on romance. Lance/Bradley, slight BASR. First Slash of the fandom, please take a look, Read and Review!


**Hi, Future-Gamefreak here with another one-shot! So yeah, this is my SECOND (or third) Stickin' Around fic, since the "Get a Clue" WIP is now on my DA. So yeah, if the summary didn't give it away, THIS IS SLASH. Please, if you don't like it, don't leave a 9000 word essay on why this is VILE, WRONG, AND IMMORAL. Or, how it's the ultimate RAEP OF YOUR CHILDHOOD. 'Cause you chose to not click the back button and decided to read this.**

**In addition, this fic is dedicated to frysfan, since she inspired me to write for this fandom. Weirdly enough, this fic was kind of inspired by MortalAnonymous' DA pic, Doug - Confession Stressin'. **

**So yeah, this is the first Stickin' Around slash that was ever written! I FEEL SO PROUD. So yeah, I hope that everyone is still in character... So please, Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Stickin' Around is obviously not mine. If it was, then Bradley and Stacey would have hooked up by now and there would have been an AWESOME movie. Alas, the jerkasses at YTV, Corus Entertainment, and Nelvana still have it hostage…**

* * *

**Valentines Yay**

_By Future-Gamefreak_

Freezing. The only word that he could use to describe February 14th. Of all the schools in Toronto, _why_ did Middlestick Elementary have to be one of the ones closest to Lake Ontario?

Bradley stood in the schoolyard, wearing only crappy dollar mittens that managed to make his hands COLDER than they would have been without them. Yeah, he'd only been out there for like five minutes, but Stacey was taking forever to get out of class and if she didn't hurry up, he'd turn into a human Popsicle! Although, it would be kind of cool. Thawing out, gazillion years from now, into a future with robots and Martians and mutants and aliens from-

His train of thought derailed for a second as he managed to dodge a snowball aimed for his big head.

"HEY BRADLEY!"

That ringing in his ears could only come from one person.

"Hi Dill," Bradley replied, looking back to see Dill, along with Melody and Polly, waving in front of a "pure breed wiener husky."

"So where are you guys going anyways?"

"OH NOWHERE, WE'RE JUST GOING TO GO FIGHT IN **THE GREATEST SNOWBALL FIGHT OF ALL TIME!**" Dill replied, spazzing out with excitement.

"You wanna come with?" Melody asked.

"Nah," Bradley replied. "Gotta wait for Stacey."

To his surprise, Melody and Polly started to snicker. Geez, they could at least have the decency to fill him in on their stupid in-joke!

"Okay Bradley," Polly said between sniggers. "Whatever you say!"

"Come along, dear Franklin, and help us lead our women (and men) to VICTORY!" Melody announced dramatically to the wiener-hound in what Bradley considered to the worst British accent EVER.

"Those grade 6s might have brute force, great numbers and brawn but _WE _have intelligence, tactical skills and… the power to deafen the enemy!"

"WELL DUH! OBVIOUSLY, GRADE FOURS ARE THE PRIDE OF THE SCHOOL WHEN IT COMES TO SNOBALL FIGHTS… AND YELLING. HOLLLLLLLY MACKERAL!"

"See ya later, Bradley!" The trio (and Frank) said in unison as they went off to fight in the greatest battle in Middlestick history… or at least the second greatest battle after the "Wocky-Bomb Incident." Those Neopets were never the same.

Bradley couldn't help but sigh wistfully into the freezing air. His friends were going to fight in THE GREATEST snowball brawl of the whole year! Needless to say, it_ would_ be the perfect job for The Amazing Rubber Guy. He'd just go behind his foes, SINGLE-HANDEDLY defeating them with his stretchy arms and even knock down their fortress for extra bragging points. Plus, it would be he perfect way to make it up to Melody and Polly for that whole Valentines Scam from last year.

If Stacey was a SECOND longer, he would seriously-

"H-hey Scradley…"

"GAAAH!"

As much as Bradley hated to admit it, he screamed. Needless to say, being approached by his arch-nemisii afterschool with no backup and ice cubes for hands wasn't really the most ideal time to be tapped on the shoulder from behind.

Swallowing what little dignity that he had left, he turned to face his local bullies lance and… LANCE? Lance without Russell? What kind of messed up future did he thaw out in?

Yeah, he should be thankful that the "dumb" of the "dumb and dumber" duo was nowhere in sight (or smell) but… the status quo was _seriously_ messed up! It was like Ren without Stimpy, Beavis without Butthead, or even Bulk without Skull!

"Hey dweeb, you done staring off into space yet?"

Well, that snapped Bradley out of his monologue.

Lance was staring at him, both arms behind his back, sporting a look of pure annoyance. He must have been really cold, since his face was turning red. Well, he might as well delay his eventual pounding a bit.

"So Lance, Ol' buddy, ol' pal, how's it hanging?" Bradley said in his most chummy, most "distract-the-enemy-with-his-pure-distilled-awesome" voice, arm draped around Lance's shoulder.

"So I noticed that little ol' Russell is nowhere to be found. What gives? Kidnapping? Alien abduction? _Reattachment to the BRAIN?_"

Somehow, Lance managed to shrug off the little idiot. Seriously, things were already awkward enough as it was!

"I could ask you the same thing 'bout Stickler!" he replied, managing to shrug without taking his arms from his back. "The dweeb-ette is like your shadow or something…"

So the temporary duo stood together in the February air, in what both considered to be the most awkward silence of their lives. Every time Bradley turned to glance at the jerkass next to him, said jerkass 'coincidently' looked the other way, his face turning redder and his scowl deepening.

Seriously, couldn't Lance just cut the suspenseful crap and beat him up already?

Bradley was not in the mood for this at ALL. Stacey was off taking _ALL THE TIME_ in the world just to leave the school, the best snowball fight OF ALL TIME was going on without him being there, his hands were dead from the cold and NOW Lance was taking _all the time in the world _to beat him up!

He wished that he was at home right now, sipping Milo while beating the computer at 'Dorkazoids,' and his mom yelling at him to "stop being so wo'tless and go take out the-"

"Hey Scradley, what day is it?"

Oh, NOW he speaks.

"Uh… Monday?" He replied intelligently.

"Nooo, besides that."

"Hmm… 28 days before March break?"

"No. What else?" Lance started to get impatient.

Bradley's face fell. "…Wedgie day?"

To his complete and utter surprise, Lance removed one arm so he could palm his face.

"Do I have to SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? Today's VAL-EN-TINES DAY!" Lance practically shouted in his face, making an effort to emphasize.

"Heh! Well… That was my next guess!" Bradley replied nervously. It was Valentines Day, so what?

What did that have to do with anything?

As if the jerk jock could read his mind, he took his other arm from behind his back. In his hand, he held a small silver box.

"It's not going to explode or nothing…" he muttered, flushing even more ah Bradley spent more time gawking at the box rather than opening it.

Taking that as a somewhat legit go-ahead, he took the box. What he initially thought to be sliver wrapping paper turned out to be tin foil. (How cheap can you get?) He then tore off the foil and opened the box.

All that was in there was a card. A rather bland looking card. Looking to Lance for advice, the bully could only make a hand gesture that roughly translated to "OPEN THE CARD, YOU IDIOT."

So he opened it. The inside of the card was rather… unique to say the least. It looked like the psychotic scribbling of a three year old on the highest of sugar rushes, random markers and crayons scribbled in to make a result so crazy, that not even Picasso himself could find words to describe it. But, there was some bizarre hint of effort put into it, Bradley noted. And somewhat visible from the trippy background, it said:

"_Deer Scradly,_

_I aktully think dat ur an ok guy._

_Liek, Lance."_

And on the other side of the card was some sort of plant taped to it. For some reason, it seemed familiar. It kind of reminded him of last Christmas, when the girls started hanging up stupid plants like that one all over the school, and if someone walked under it, they had to kiss-

Hey, wait a minute! Why was this on Lance's Valentines…? And suddenly, it all made sense. The awkward silences, the plant thing, the blushing, LIEK. How could he not see this before? Lance had a crush on-

And THAT'S when everything decided to go all warp speed on him. And then that's when he realized that he unconsciously pealed off the stupid plant and held it up. And it's about THEN that he realized that Lance just kissed him.

And that _REALLY_ shouldn't have warmed him up.

* * *

Ahh… finally outside!

As Stacey left the school building, she started to scan the school for Bradley. He was probably out waiting patiently for her, like a GOOD friend would. Needless to say, winning 'Student of the Month' for the _third_ time in a row was _completely _worth 10 minutes that could have went to snowball fights. Okay, maybe it was _SOMEWHAT_ worth it.

So after many seconds of walking, she finally found Bradley… in a weird state of mind.

He was just sitting there, like a statue or something!

"Hey B-man, you wouldn't believe what happened…"

Nothing. He was just staring off into space.

"Bradley…" She waved a hand in front of his face.

She was getting A BIT annoyed.

"**HELLLOOOOOO? EARTH TO BRADLEY!**"

He might have woken up, since he turned to face her.

"…"

"…"

"… The future is a messed up place," he finally said… and promptly fell over.


End file.
